cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
ONYX
|avgstrength = |totalnukes = |rank = |score = }} ONYX is a small alliance on the Black sphere. It was founded on 10 October 2010. History In early October 2010, Silent Spectre, then the CEO of the Trilateral Commission, found that his current alliance was just too inactive to sustain itself. Speaking with Severus, another member of TriCom, it was decided to open up a new alliance, with Cybernation veterans at the helm. Both members being prior Frontline Formation Coalition members, the first thought was to rebuild the great Frontline Formation Coalition alliance. However, two old members of the FFC were still flying the AA and denied Silent Spectre and Severus the ability to rebuild. Thus, the ONYX alliance was built. Silent Spectre set to work on a charter, and created a Triumvirate government system. Another old friend, Dia Lucrii, was asked to sit as the third member of the Triumvirate. On 19 October 2010, the official ONYX forums came online, and the search for a protectorate began. Sparta was kind enough to agree to provide protection over ONYX as it grew. On 20 November 2010, ONYX made its Declaration of Existence. ONYX's dedicated government officials kept this alliance running, even when it hit a low of 6 members. Throughout its existence ONYX has paid close attention to Sparta, it's protecter. Seeing how such a large alliance runs, and how friendly they can be, really set a good tone within ONYX. All was quite in ONYX until the VE vs. NpO war. At this time, several members of ONYX fought against Exodus as a show of support for Sparta. However, as the war finished, a terrible blow hit ONYX. Silent Spectre, the founding member of ONYX, the Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs effectively resigned his post as Triumvirate and was accepted into Sparta's membership. While the dedicated member base of ONYX was terribly saddened by this loss, they didn't have to wait long to see Silent Spectre back. However, Silent Spectre was appointed as Sparta's Liaison to ONYX. CaptainJF was voted in as the first elected Triumvirate. As of March 2011, ONYX was in a rebuilding and recruiting era. Membership is up, and ONYX continues to evolve into a fit, educated force on the Black Sphere. The Alliance Charter The ONYX Charter ' '''I - PREAMBLE ' ARTICLE I. We, the sovereign nations of the ONYX, in order to further the interests of unity, cooperation, and strength, do join and establish this Charter for the ONYX. With full acknowledgment of the separation of national and international responsibilities, this body shall promote peaceful relations, common defense, and commerce amongst its members. 'II - APPLICATION ' ARTICLE I. Any independent nation wishing to become a member of the ONYX must post their information in the Application Center thread under The Courtyard. *SECTION 1. All applicants must post their Ruler Name, Nation Name, Nation Link, Nation Strength, and anything else required. *SECTION 2. All applicants will change their AA to read "ONYX Applicant" and will receive full protection while under this status. *SECTION 3. This alliance does not discriminate on the basis of size, color, government, religion, or growth. We welcome diversity. ARTICLE II. All applicants must go through the Basic Applicant Training (BAT) Academy. '''III- BASIC APPLICANT TRAINING ACADEMY ARTICLE I. Upon being accepted as a member of the ONYX, the applicant must sign the Charter and sign-in to the Academy thread. ARTICLE II. Once signed in to the Academy thread, all Applicants fall under the jurisdiction of the Director of Academics, instead of Director of Recruitment. ARTICLE III. The Academy shall run for no less than 10 days. ARTICLE IV. During their time in the Academy, all applicant nations are unable to declare an offensive war, participate in acts of spying, or participate in any tech deals. *SECTION 1. All applicants will act as our Military Reserves, which can be called upon during a time of war. ARTICLE V. All applicants will sign-in to the Academy at least once every two days, and will report any issues in their thread. ARTICLE VI. All applicants must go through each of our "Guides" and pass each test. ARTICLE VII. All applicants passing all the "Guide" tests, have signed in at the appropriate times, and who has obeyed the Academy rules, at the end of the 10 days will be accepted as a full member. IV - MEMBERSHIP ARTICLE I. All Recruits accepted into the Body Republic must have their alliance affiliation set to “ONYX.” *SECTION 1. Any nation seen ghosting (using for false purposes) our AA will be dealt with militarily or diplomatically, and tried for Espionage, and seen as declaring war on our alliance. ARTICLE II. Any member not using our AA will be tried for Treason and dealt with diplomatically or militarily. ARTICLE III. All Body Republic members will have access to the unclassified forums. ARTICLE IV. All Body Republic members will be placed into a military unit, and are required to sign-in as often as required. *SECTION 1. Any member failing to participate in war, or military trainings, will be found guilty of desertion or treason. ARTICLE V. All Body Republic members in good standing are eligible for General Council positions. ARTICLE VI. All members may cast ONE vote during elections. V - GOVERNMENT ARTICLE I. The ONYX is governed by a Triumvirate, with a General Council made up of the Triumvirate plus six Directors. ARTICLE II. The Triumvirate positions are elected by a majority vote from the members for a term of three months. Therefore, one Triumvirate will be up for election each month. *SECTION 1. The Initial Triumvirate set will be placed in office until such a time that the alliance holds 50 members, AND the General Council votes for Triumvirate Elections. ARTICLE III. The MINISTER of FOREIGN AFFAIRS (MoFA): The Minister of Foreign Affairs is the Triumvirate responsible for the diplomacy and foreign affairs of the ONYX. *SECTION 1. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for drafting and recording treaties, and serving as the Public Affairs person for the ONYX on the Cybernations forums. *SECTION 2. The Minister of Foreign Affairs will assist the Minister of Military Affairs with intelligence gathering, and providing assessments of possible threats against the ONYX. *SECTION 3. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for counter-propaganda operations. *SECTION 4. The Minister of Foreign Affairs oversees the Diplomat Academy, internal Diplomats, Embassies, and hosting Foreign Diplomats. *SECTION 5. The Minister of Foreign Affairs has the ability to appoint Ambassadors. **SUBSECTION 1. The Senior Diplomat will serve on the General Council. ARTICLE IV. The MINISTER of MILITARY AFFAIRS (MoMA): The Minister of Military Affairs is the Triumvirate responsible for all military aspects of the ONYX. *SECTION 1. The Minister of Military Affairs is responsible for creating, maintaining, and documenting the defense, and training, of the ONYX’s military. *SECTION 2. The Minister of Military Affairs is responsible for maintaining accurate war guides to teach effective war fighting skills. *SECTION 3. The Minister of Military Affairs during times of war is responsible for all spy operations, collecting battlefield intelligence, and recording battles for future reference. *SECTION 4. The Minister of Military Affairs will work with the Minister of Foreign Affairs with intelligence gathering, and providing assessments of possible threats against the ONYX. *SECTION 5. The Minister of Military Affairs has the ability to appoint NCOs and Officers to serve as unit commanders and assistants. *SECTION 6. The Minister of Military Affairs has the ability to appoint a Director of Intelligence. **SUBSECTION 1. The Director of Intelligence and General in charge of the military will be two members of the General Council. ARTICLE V. The MINISTER of INTERNAL AFFAIRS (MoIA): The Minister of Internal Affairs is the Triumvirate responsible for all internal alliance issues. *SECTION 1. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for coordinating and validating all approvals, polls, and elections. *SECTION 2. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for interpreting the Charter, if an issue ever arises. The Minister is also responsible for bringing potential amendments up to the General Council for review. *SECTION 3. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for enforcing this Charter. *SECTION 4. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for overseeing the Basic Applicant Training program, and any and all Starter Aid packages. *SECTION 5. The Minister of Internal Affairs has the ability to appoint the following Directors: Director of Economics, Director of Recruitment, and Director of Academics. *SECTION 6. The Director of Economics assist the Minister of Internal Affairs with the economic well being of the ONYX and its members, by keeping members up to date on all trade, aid, and economy issues. **SUBSECTION 1. The Director of Economics will assist the Minister of Internal Affairs by ensuring that all members have full trade slots, or posts open trade positions in the Embassies here on our forums. **SUBSECTION 2. The Director of Economics will assist the Minister of Internal Affairs by establishing tech trading rules and rates, as well as coordinating aid to new nations, and nations in need. *SECTION 7. The Director of Recruitment will assist the Minister of Internal Affairs by dealing with mass recruiting messages, answering questions for potential applicants, and easing their transition into the Basic Applicant Training. **SUBSECTION 1. The Director of Recruitment will be responsible for the maintenance of an ONYX recruitment thread in the Cybernations Forums. *SECTION 8. The Director of Academics will assist the Minister of Internal Affairs by keeping all of the ONYX guides, and academy training up to date, as well as by overseeing the Basic Applicant Training Academy. VI - ORDER OF SUCCESSION ' ARTICLE I: In the event that the a large portion of the ONYX's government is incapacitated or away on a leave of absence, the Order of Succession is as follows: *Triumvirate **General ***Senior Diplomat ****Director of Intelligence *****Director of Economics ******Director of Academics *******Director of Recruitment ARTICLE II: In the event a Council member resigns, the Triumvirate can appoint an acting Council member, but the position must be put up for election within three days. *SECTION 1. Current Council members are eligible for the open position. ARTICLE III: A leave of absence is considered ten days. *SECTION 1. Any Council member going on a leave of absence must notify their Minister, who will assume the additional duties, or find a replacement. '''VII - BODY REPUBLIC ' ARTICLE I. Any nation completing Recruit Training successfully is admitted to the Body Republic. ARTICLE II. Each Body Republic member holds one vote during elections and polls. ARTICLE III. Body Republic members can bring legislative motions to the floor for Council approval. '''VIII - ELECTIONS ARTICLE I. Triumvirate elections shall be held every month. *SECTION 1. Please reference V- Government, Article II. *SECTION 2. Elections will run from 0100 on the first day of the month until 2400 on the fifth day of the month. ARTICLE II. Any Body Republic member in good standing can be nominated for a Triumvirate position. *SECTION 1. No Body Republic member can nominate themselves. ARTICLE III. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for coordinating and validating all elections. ARTICLE IV. Body Republic members may only cast one vote per office. ARTICLE V. The candidate with a popular majority of the votes is elected into the position. ARTICLE VI. Term of office starts as soon as the Minister of Internal Affairs posts certified election results. IX - PEACE, INTELLIGENCE, AID, AND TRADE ARTICLE I. All Body Republic members pledge to uphold the peace between members, and members of a friendly alliance. ARTICLE II. Any Body Republic members with a problem with another member may see the Minister of Internal Affairs for a solution. ARTICLE III. Any outside nation caught performing a spy operation on a ONYX member or recruit will be considered declaring war on the ONYX. ARTICLE IV. Body Republic members are allowed to conduct spy operations as follows: *SECTION 1. The member has been spied on. *SECTION 2. The member has permission from the Minister of Foreign Affairs or Minister of Military Affairs. *SECTION 3. The member has permission from the General Council. OR *SECTION 4. The member has obtained a declaration of war from the General Council. ARTICLE V. Body Republic members are not permitted to perform spy operations against any member nation, or any member of a friendly alliance. ARTICLE VI. The ONYX offers aid to any Body Republic member who seeks it, once approved by the Minister of Internal Affairs ARTICLE VII. Outside nations may request aid of the ONYX, and the Minister of Internal Affairs shall grant the aid as he/she sees fit. ARTICLE VIII. No member of the ONYX will participate in, or send aid to, any nation involved in Tech Raiding. Spoils of war are not considered tech raiding. X - WAR AND NUCLEAR WEAPONS ARTICLE I. In the event a ONYX member is attacked, the entire alliance pledges its full military and financial powers in defense of the nation, rebuilding the nation, or assisting the war effort. ARTICLE II. No Body Republic member can declare war unless: *SECTION 1. The member has been attacked. *SECTION 2. The member has permission from the Minister of Military Affairs or Minister of Foreign Affairs OR *SECTION 3. The member has permission from the General Council. ARTICLE III. No ONYX may own Nuclear Weapons (herein referred to as WMDs) without the expressed permission of the Triumvirate. *SECTION 1. Any ONYX Applicant may keep their already owned WMDs. *SECTION 2. Should the Triumvirate desire a WMD, the remaining members of the Triumvirate must approve the request. ARTICLE IV. Any ONYX member has the right to retaliate with WMDs if their nation has been attacked with a WMD. ARTICLE V. All members must receive approval from the Minister of Military Affairs before launching WMDs unless it is for self defense. For self defense procedures, see above. ARTICLE VI. The only time a WMD is authorized against an aligned nation is if there is an official declaration of war by the Triumvirate. ARTICLE VII. Cruise Missiles are not considered WMDs. XI - BILL OF RIGHTS ARTICLE I. All members have the right to vote. ARTICLE II. All members have the right to write freely, in accordance with Cybernations, Invisionfree, and alliance policies/laws. ARTICLE III. All members have the right to not be discriminated by team color, nations strength, age, position in the alliance, government position, or religious affiliations. ARTICLE IV. All members have the right to self defense. ARTICLE V. All members have the right to know important information as deemed fit by the General Council. XII - CHARTER ENFORCEMENT ARTICLE I. All members signing this Charter are accepting the responsibility of knowing and abiding by this Charter, which is necessary for loyalty and alliance affiliation. ARTICLE II. Any nations caught spying in our alliance will receive full retaliation from the entire ONYX, be it by military might or financial backing. ARTICLE III. Espionage and Treason are the highest crimes against the ONYX and will be treated as such. ARTICLE IV. Any member leaving the ONYX during wartime without justification or warning will be treated as a deserter, and tried for treason. ARTICLE V. Any member nation wishing to leave the ONYX must publicly state their intentions and reason why. Once out, ex-members are seen as any other non-member nation. XIII - AMENDMENT PROCESS ARTICLE I. All members can bring forward potential amendments/corrections to the Minister of Internal Affairs. He will then bring them up to the General Council for review. ARTICLE II. All amendments must pass with a 6/9 majority of the General Council. ARTICLE III. The Triumvirate has the power to veto any piece of legislation. ARTICLE IV. The Triumvirate's veto ends the polling in their favor.